


Mirror Game: Playing alone

by Anon_Inculta



Category: Stand alone work/ non-fanfic
Genre: Creepypasta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Inculta/pseuds/Anon_Inculta
Summary: This is an original short story about what can happen when you decide to play "The Mirror Game"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mirror Game: Playing alone

The Mirror Game

The mirror game is easy to play, but its best played by yourself. If you scare too easy, bring one friend, but no one else. One is perfect and two just fine. Anymore and that’s a game of a different kind.

To play this game you’ll need 5 things: A mirror, big or small, any size at all. Two candles, and a room with a door, it needs no locks at all. If windows are there, make sure no light sneak through. How you do that is up to you. The game is easy, and only has one rule follow, but breaking that rule will brings trouble to you.

Step one: Get a mirror, the bigger the better, but a small one works just fine.

Step two: Pick a room, bring the mirror and close the door behind you.

Step three: If there are windows, cover them, let no light sneak through.

Step four: Light your candles, one behind the mirror, and the other behind you.

Step five: Sit in front of the mirror facing it, if you have a friend they sit behind you, with the candle behind them, also facing the mirror.

The last few steps are the most important of all. Blink three times, and stare deep into your own eyes. Softly speak these words:

“I watch the mirror, and I watch the mirror me. The mirror watches the mirror me, but who is watching me?”

There’s only one rule to the mirror game. Don’t look away from the mirror until the candles burn out.

Playing alone

It was a game he’d heard about all his life, but never bothered to play before. He had better things to do as a child than to play spooky games. Now he found himself at a frat party in a dark room on a dare. The music blared through walls and floor as he ruffled his dark brown hair. He sat on the floor sipping the beer in his hand as he sighed. Rolling his eyes he huffed to himself.

“I can’t believe they talked me into this shit,” he muttered as he made himself comfortable. Looking into the mirror he studied his face. Young and average looking his eyes where a chocolate brown and shined with doubt as he began the game. He blinked three times before starting the game. “I watch the mirror, and I watch the mirror me. The mirror watches the mirror me, but who is watching me?” 

All he could hear was the music and the laughter of his friends as he sat staring into the mirror. The flicker of the candles made the shadows in the room dance, but the longer he stared into the mirror the darker the room appeared. Every time he blinked his eyes the room around him shifted just a bit. Only a few minutes had passed before he sighed and rolled his eyes. Looking past the mirror to the door he called out to his friends.

“How long do I have to stay in here?” he asked as he stood up and walked over to the door.

“Just wait until the little candles burn out, you’ll be fine. Don’t puss out now,” his friend shouted. The young man sighed before walking back to the mirror and sat down just to chug his beer and tossed it into a nearby trash can. When his eyes fell to the mirror he saw himself sipping the beer and smiling. Batting his eyes for a moment he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He could see himself as he was and he waved his hand in front of the mirror. Everything appeared normal as the candles flicked in the darkness. The shadows danced on as music began to fade away. As they danced the room became silent as the shadows grew darker. A smile came to the reflection once again, and he saw himself sipping the beer he’d just tossed away. The young man looked to trash can and the bottle was still there.

“What the fuck?” he muttered to himself. When his eyes fell back to the mirror what he saw sent him shooting back from his seat on the floor. The image before him now stood with his hands pressed against glass.

“You broke the only rule,” a voice whispered in his ear. Whipping his head around he saw a tall mirror, and saw himself in it laughing with his friends at the party down stairs. Confusion took over as he looked where the mirror stood before. Once again there was the mirror before his eyes, but this time as he looked into the mirror he saw himself once again. This time he saw his back as he looked on into the mirror and the mirror reflected him back.

He watched himself sigh as he sat in front of the mirror sipping the beer. He could hear himself mumbling, but couldn’t hear what he was saying. He watched himself watch the mirror for what felt like forever. Soon he stood up and walked to the door. He heard more mumbled words, but this time he saw what he’d left behind in the mirror. He was still in the mirror sipping the beer, but his mirror self held up a finger shushes him. He felt hands wrap around him as his mouth was covered and his own voice whispered into his ear.

“You broke the only rule. Don’t look away until the candles burn out. Now you’ll find out why.” He watched himself return to his seat and continue to drink, but this time things changed. Everything went black as he watched himself break the bottle and slit his own throat.

He gasped as he opened his eyes. The mirror was before him and he found himself speaking.

“I watch the mirror, and I watch the mirror me. The mirror watches the mirror me, but who is watching me?”

As he finished the words his image lunged from the mirror and grabbed him tight.

“You broke the only rule. Don’t look away until the candles burn out. Now you’ll pay!” he jerked himself free of the reflection and ran for the door only to be met by a mirror. He pounded on the mirror as his reflection drew closer.

“Help!” he screamed as he felt hands cover his mouth.

“You broke the only rule,” a voice whispered in his ear.

Gasping for air he opened his eyes. He was sitting on the floor and took a sip of his beer as he looked around. The candles where flickering. It felt like he’d been there forever. Looking to the mirror he watched himself drinking the beer.

“Stop it!” he shouted as he chucked the bottle at the mirror. It shattered and everything went black.

“You broke the only rule,” a voice whispered in his ear, “now you’re going to pay.”

The young man soon found himself struggling as the shadows grabbed at him once again.

Gasping he opened his eyes. He was face to face with himself as his reflection choked him. The bottle was nearby. Grabbing it he smashed the end of it and jammed the broken bottle it into his reflections neck.

Gasping for air he stood in front of the mirror. He’d shoved the broken bottle deep into his own neck. Blood was dripping to the floor as he smiled.

“I’ll show them all that it’s not so scary. This mirror game,” he gagged as his hands fell to his sides. The door opened and his friend walked in.

“Hey man, it’s been an hour, you didn’t fall…” his friend dropped his bottle to the floor as he watched his friend drop to his knees. He was laughing as he began to chock on his own blood. The candle lights where flickering as a pool of blood grew larger. Gasping for air he closed his eyes and blinked a few times.

The young man opened his eye and a beer was in his hand as a tall mirror stood before him. It felt like he’d been there forever, but the game had just begun. He blinked three times and sipped his beer.

“The mirror game is simple. You don’t need much to play. You look into the mirror and this is what you say: I watch the mirror, and I watch the mirror me. The mirror watches the mirror me, but who is watching me? There’s only one rule, to the mirror game, and if you break it…” the young man smiled as the blood ran down his neck as the image before him reflected him back, and back, and back, and back.


End file.
